powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sacrificial Protection
The power to sacrifice yourself to protect others. Technique of Life-Force Manipulation. Variation of Double-Edged Power. Also Called *Self-Sacrifice *The True Meaning of Sacrifice Capabilities User can give their lives to shield others from harm, be it a life-threatening disease or injury or an apocalyptic force or event. This can be done either by using a specialized ability or ritual that will inevitably kill the user or by overusing one's natural capabilities until the strain on their bodies becomes fatal. Death can occur immediately after the power is activated or at some later point, and the protection offered can either be defensive in nature (i.e. a protective charm/barrier that prevents harm or teleporting those the user wants to protect to another location) or offensive in nature (i.e. unleashing immense power/energy to seal or obliterate a dangerous entity). The duration of the protection can either be momentary, ending shortly after the user has died, or can last for much longer periods of time, possibly even for all eternity. Depending on the power level of the user, along with the nature of the protection in relation to the threat it is being used against, the number of people that can be protected can be anywhere from an individual person/small group of people to a nation or continent to a whole planet or even an entire galaxy or universe. It may even be possible for immortal beings to use this power if they can sacrifice their immortality (which will eventually make them die from natural causes). Applications *Suicide Inducement - using this power will kill you. *Suicidal Attack - Turn your entire being into to an attack. **Death Empowerment - gain power/abilities in exchange for your life. **Life-Force Conversion - convert your life essence into power. Associations *Destruction obliterate a threat. *Healing/Health Optimization neutralize life-threatening injuries or ailments. *Purification purge negative and/or corruptive entities or influences. *Reanimation give your life to reanimate dead beings to combat a threat. *Reincarnation/Self Transcendence sacrifice your mortal form to either become or gain control over the driving force behind a threat to end it. *Resurrection sacrifice yourself for the resurrection of others. **Self-Resurrection revive after dying to protect others as many times as needed. *Sealing imprison dangerous entities. **Power Negation render a threat harmless. *Summoning call forth powerful and/or numerous entities to combat a threat. *Teleportation/Time Travel send either the threat or those threatened elsewhere to prevent harm. *Wish Granting Appeal to a higher entity or object of power to grant a wish to protect others. Limitations *Because this power is typically invoked in response to a specific threat it cannot protect against danger from other sources. *Depending on the power level/nature of the threat, protection may be partially ineffective. **If the protection is limited to an individual person it may be possible to bypass it by acquiring or consuming their genetic material. **Users of Power Immunity or Power Negation may be able to ignore the protection. *May need to die in a specific manner (i.e. being killed by someone to protect others from the killer). *If the protection is long-lasting or permanent, reviving the user may nullify it. Known Users Known Objects *The Crucible (Mass Effect 3) *The Forlorn Hope (Yu Yu Hakusho) Gallery File:Aslan-narnia.jpg|Aslan (The Chronicles of Narnia) willingly sacrificed himself to Jadis in place of the traitorous Edmund Pevensie to protect him and Narnia from The Deep Magic's otherwise unbreakable law and sanctions. The_Words_I_Wanted_to_Say_02_KHII.png|Axel (Kingdom Hearts) put his entire being into an attack to destroy a mass of Nobodies, sacrificing himself to protect Sora. File:Black_Magician_Sacrifices_Himself_for_Yugi.png|When Pandora used the effect of Ectoplasmer to sacrifice his Black Magician to damage Yugi's Life Points, Yugi's own Black Magician (Yu-Gi-Oh!) was also affected, enabling him to sacrifice himself to negate the damage. File:BlackWarGreymon.jpg|BlackWarGreymon (Digimon Adventure 02) sacrificed himself to seal one of the gates that led to the Digital World, preventing Myotismon from using it to enter the real world. 522_TheGift1.jpg|Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) throws herself into a dimensional portal to close it and save her friends and thus the entire world... 522_TheGift.jpg|...sacrificing her life in the process. Lucy_Healing.jpg|Lucy (Elfen Lied) pushes her powers to the limit to heal Kouta's life-threatening wounds... Lucy_Melting.jpg|...causing her body to rapidly melt. The Crucible.jpg|Once the Citadel was combined with the Crucible, Commander Shepard (Mass Effect franchise) could choose to give his/her life to destroy or dominate the Reapers, or even merge them with organic life. Shuffle Alliance.jpg|After realizing that they were fighting their destined successors the previous generation of the Shuffle Alliance (Mobile Fighter G Gundam) sacrificed themselves to purify Domon Kasshu's corrupted friends, freeing them from the influence of the Devil Gundam and transferring their crests to them. ACIII-GTEnd_5.png|Desmond Miles (Assassin's Creed) sacrifices himself to activate the Eye... 2012_cme.png|...and create a shield to protect the Earth from an apocalyptic coronal mass ejection. The Forlorn Hope.jpg|The Forlorn Hope (Yu Yu Hakusho) can grant any wish its user desires, but usually drains their life force completely in exchange. Groot_Shield.jpg|Groot (Marvel Cinematic Universe) forms a shield of branches out of his own body to protect the other Guardians of the Galaxy from the Dark Aster's crash... Rocket_Groot's_Twig.jpg|...which utterly destroyed his body. Yunalesca.jpg|Lady Yunalesca (Final Fantasy X) was the first summoner to use the Final Summoning to kill Sin, sacrificing her life in the process. Lily_murder.gif|Lily Potter (Harry Potter) sacrifices her life to protect her son Harry from Voldemort, bestowing a powerful form of mystical protection upon Harry. Lumas Sacrifice.gif|The Lumas (Super Mario Galaxy) sacrifice themselves to close a massive black hole and save the universe. The Two Protagonist.jpg|Male and Female Protagonists (Persona 3 Portable); used their full potential to seal away Nyx, preventing the fall and saving the world from the embodiment of Death itself; doing this also cost them their lives after fulfilling their promise to their friends. Sindelrenderbywildboyz4.png|Sindel (Mortal Kombat) sacrificed herself for the sake of Earthrealm, creating a magical ward that prevented Shao Kahn from setting foot in it and thus conquering it. Stardust Dragon.jpg|Stardust Dragon's (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds) Victim's Sanctuary power allows him to sacrifice himself to negate any effect that destroys cards, then revive himself at the end of the turn. Vegeta 1.jpg|Vegeta (Dragon Ball) expended all of his life energy... Vegeta 2.jpg|... to unleash a massive explosion that he hoped would destroy Majin Buu. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries